The Holder of Power
In any city, in any country, go to any courthouse you can get yourself to. At the desk should be a plump woman wearing speckled glasses. If she is not there, return another day. If she is there, inform her that you have an appointment to meet with the Holder of Power. If she blinks and then opens her mouth as if to say something, you have come to the right place at the right time. If she does not, instantly tell her that you were mistaken and exit the building. Forever. If she does blink, she will hand you a business card. It is black, with blood red lettering. You must find the room with the same number that appears on the front of the card. Knock three times with your LEFT hand, then twice with your right. The door will open, revealing an office empty except for a desk and a single armchair. When you enter, you will instantly be bound by a force unseen to you. Do not fight this, or it will crush your body until all of your bones are broken. The door will close behind you, and the lights will go out. When this happens, close your eyes and count to 137. No more, no less. Open your eyes. The room will have changed. If it has not, you must immediately apologize and bow your head, keeping your eyes open. Your ties should be released, and you will be allowed to exit the room. If you are not released, you will be lost to time forever. If the room has changed, you will notice only one thing: The only light is that coming from one of the drawers behind the desk. You will be moved by the same force that has you tied, and it will move you behind the desk. The drawer will begin to open, and a man will appear in the chair to your left. When he appears, your bonds will be removed. The man will make a noise that you have never heard before. In response to this noise, you must ask one question, and one question only. "What is their true power?" If the man does not instantly kill you, he will gesture to the drawer. Take the object inside it. It is a large box. Inside the box are three items in a line. You must not take the two next to the center item. They will provide you with the most intense pain you will ever feel, and will not stop. IF you touch one of them, you will become the man in the chair. The object you must take is a 9-volt battery. When it is inserted into any electrical device (it will fit, regardless of the battery type needed) it will grant the user of the device with the ability to bind any person indefinitely, at least until it is willed for them to be released. Take note, though, that great mental strength is needed to operate any device the battery powers. Overuse it, and your mind will begin to crack under the pressure, figuratively and literally. The battery is object 524 of 538. Use it wisely.